


A Kiss Like Life

by Hecate



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Death Fix, F/M, Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-25 13:02:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18261833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hecate/pseuds/Hecate
Summary: Her angel comes for her.





	A Kiss Like Life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [klutzy_girl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/klutzy_girl/gifts).



Her angel comes for her.

He grips her tight, and he pulls her out of the emptiness that swallowed her up after dying, he pulls her back into life. Colors and light explode all around her, sharp and yet so very welcome. And the noise? The noise is a song, a beautiful cacophony of sounds.

Meg closes her eyes, and she reaches out. She finds him without looking. Pulls him closer and whispers his name.

Castiel kisses her, and his lips are warm against hers, his teeth sharp. He touches her, and she thinks that she'll never feel empty again.


End file.
